Devious Yet Very Fragile
by Princess Rosette
Summary: To most people if you're strong, then it must mean you're not afraid of anything, right? Dead wrong! Charlotte Rose is a boy magnet, which causes many girls to turn against her and want to beat her up. Her mother and sister suggested transferring, which made no difference at all as she then became the hottest guy in school's next victim and her situation got even worse...
1. The New Chick

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I just own Charlotte Rose and her family.**

 **Chapter 1- The New Chick**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up or you'll be late for your first day of school" My mother said as she gently removed my blanket from my body

"Nnnngg, 5 more minutes please..." I groaned

She giggled at me "If I could give you more time in bed, I would, but unfortunately our lives are calling and we must get up"

Ugh I hate when she's right but I love my mother so I did what every teenager hates doing and awoke from my slumber, leaving my comfortable and warm bed ;-;

"Now go have a shower and get dressed whilst I make us some breakfast, that sound like a fair deal to you?"

I nodded "Is Amelia up yet? She needs to go to school too"

"Her school doesn't start until tomorrow, so she's still resting"

What the- How is that fair?! Stupid school, lucky little sister, hate my Monday morning already... I sucked up my whining and headed into the bathroom, taking my new school uniform in there with me

Oh by the way, my family is quite small, it's just me, my 15 year old little sister and my mother. Our father divorced my mother, and this dumb ass reason is why I want to find him and murder him, because she had daughters instead of sons. What kind of excuse is that, just to leave your family because you didn't get boys! But you know what, I'm glad he left! My mother has raised me and my sister amazingly all by herself, with no one helping her, so you could say that we live quite a different yet happy life, just us 3 women. She has a wonderful and good paying job as a babysitter, sometimes me and Amelia join in on the job when we're free because it's really a pleasure to hang out with the children (the ones that aren't bratty that is...)

I had a nice warm 15 minute shower, brushed my teeth, got changed and headed downstairs. I could smell the scent of pancakes, mmm, my favourite breakfast of all time! My mum's pancakes are just the best, three of them stacked on top of each other, with some chocolate Nutella underneath, strawberries placed carefully on them and to finish it off, a nice swirl of whip cream! "Thanks mum, this looks yummy!"

I gobbled everything down and finished within a short amount of time. I had another look at the clock, 7:45 already?! I better get going before I end up dead on the first day! "I must be going, thanks for the breakfast mother"

"You're welcome my dear, and may I just say you look so adorable in your uniform, you should wear a skirt more often you know"

Um, no thanks! I hate skirts, it's bad enough the school I'm going to doesn't allow girls to wear trousers like the boys, I'm not wearing one anywhere else "Thanks mum but, I think I'll pass"

"Very well then" She kissed my forehead "Have a good day honey" She said as she handed me my school bag

"Bye!" I took off. Before I could even move anywhere, a car pulled up in front of me. It was my childhood friend and my very best friend, Niwa Amaterasu

"Yo Lottie! And good morning Mrs, Rosette"

I raised my hand, gesturing a small wave "G'morning Niwa-chan"

"We're not even near school grounds yet and you're already tired, need a ride?"

"Sure, thanks Niwa, you're such a lifesaver!"

Me and Niwa are a pair of troublesome girls. When we were 9, we got into a lot of trouble for destroying a town and hurting some bad civilians so we were arrested. We got sentenced too prison for two years, but we were soooo bored in there so we escaped within two weeks. Naughty aren't we? ;)

I hopped into her opened roof black mini and we sped off to school. Niwa had a car because it was a gift from her parents, 1 month before they died "Hey, do me a favour Lottie and put some music on" She said

I looked into her CD trunk that was in front of me "Meg&Dia?"

"Uh, hell yeah!" Me and her love Meg&Dia's song 'Monster'. It is one of the best rock song in the history of rock songs! I inserted the CD into the radio and the music began to play. We sang along to the lyrics, enjoying ourself a little too much that Niwa nearly lost focus on the road

"Woah, watch out!"

"Whoops, my bad" After nearly crashing to our death, we arrive at the school car park, where Niwa parked her car and we exited

"Well, here we are. Hell" Niwa said negatively

"Oh come on, we're not even inside yet, don't be so negative so quickly"

"I can't help it that this school is making us wear damn skirts and that we're not allowed trousers. How sexist is that?!"

"At least we're provided to wear black or white tights, be glad we're allowed them"

"Oh well, let's just get inside before I end up jumping back into my car and driving off"

We walked closer to our new high school and were feeling both excited but at he same time annoyed as we hated school wherever we went * _High school, get ready for your new student, Charlotte Emma Rose!_ *

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **That's all! What did you think so far? Let me know in the reviews, feedback is appreciated very much :D Bye-Bye Mina! (Next chatper will be longer than this 900 one, promise!)**


	2. A Heads Up For You

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I just own Charlotte Rose and her family.**

 **Chapter 2- A Heads Up For You**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

The moment me and Niwa stepped in through the school doors, our eyes scanned everything in front of us. Man this place is enormous for a school! "Hey Niwa, how about we-" I turned my head to talk to her, but she disappeared! I'm feeling very scared right now, I hate being on my own in new places, it always makes me feels conflicted! Then I felt a hand gently be placed on my right shoulder, I turn my head back to see who it was "Niwa-" Definitely wasn't her as this person had short orange hair and she had a red neck holder. Let me explain, this school has ID cards with different colour neck holders to identify who was in which year group. Blue was for seniors, green for juniors, yellow for sophomores and red for freshmen/ freshwomen

"Hi there!" She said politely

"O-Oh, hi"

"Sorry to startle you, my name is Nami"

"I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Rose"

"You're new aren't you, how come you have a yellow neck holder instead of a red one?"

"Well, they asked me for my age and since I'm 18 they said I needed a yellow one"

"Wow, you're 18? I thought you were slightly younger than that, something like my age, 17, or 16. Either way, you look very good for your age!"

"Oh, t-thank you" I replied. How nice of her to say, I like people like her!

"Do you need any help?"

"I just need to get to reception, do you perhaps know where it is?"

"Sure, just come with me!"

"O-Oh, no, there's no need for you to tag along, I'm fine with you just directing me-"

"Nonsense!" She blurred out suddenly, which nearly scared me half to death "I'm happy to help, besides I wanna see how people react when they see a freshy with a sophmore, it'll make them gasp!"

"Well, okay then, thanks!"

She guided me to the reception area. On the way we had a nice little conversation, I wanted a heads up about what I should and shouldn't do, what I need to avoid and what to just never mention "So is there anything that I need to watch out for?"

"Yeah, the perverts"

Ah, of course, always the perverts... "Are there many of those?"

"Not so much, but then again GLH is a big school" ( _A/N: GLH- Grand Line High_ )

"How about bullies, any of those?"

"Not that I know of, no"

"Phew, that's great then-"

"Oh, wait, there is one person you _must_ watch out for and be careful when near"

"Who?"

"Portgas D. Ace"

 **Nami's POV**

How could I easily forget about him? He's impossible to forget, even if you had amnesia!... Okay, maybe that isn't possible, but that isn't the point!

"What's wrong with him?" She asked nervously. Right, how can I tell this girl about Ace without her freaking the hell out? Hmm...

"Every single girl hear is head over heels in love with that guy, he's like a God to them and all the guys admire him like he is their idol, but that's not all! His father, Edward Newgate also known as Whitebeard, is his father and is also the principle of this school. No matter what Ace does, he never gets expelled and it is also the reason why this school has high-standards"

"I see... And what exactly does this 'Ace' guy do that is wrong?"

"I'm getting there. This is the disturbing part which you need to keep in mind, he makes certain girl his... sex toy"

"W-What?!" She almost screamed it out loud "That's disgusting!"

"Tell me about it, I'm lucky enough that I'm not one of his toys"

"So how do girls become his 'toy'?"

"If he finds you _extremely_ attractive or interesting, or even both, that's it" I snap my fingers "You become his toy just like that. Once you're his toy, you have to live with it until he gets tired of you and just throws you away like an actual toy"

"That's awful and cold, how could someone just treat human beings like that?" I could see the guilt for others in this girl's eyes

"I dunno, I feel awfully sorry for his little brother"

"He has a younger brother?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends. He's much better behaved than his brother, but at times he can be very idiotic"

"Sounds like my sister..."

"Aww, you have a sister? How old is she?"

"She turned 15 two months ago" So some time around in July then, so she is a sister who is 3 years older than her younger one, I wonder who else she has in her family? I wanted to ask her more about her personal life, but she turned her attention back to Ace. Actually it was a good thing because I just have to warn her once more just in case

"So anything else about Ace I need to know about?"

"Not really, just watch out is all"

"Why should I-" The reception lady came forward to us before she could complete her question

"Good morning Nami"

I bowed "Good morning ma'am" She then looked at Charlotte, she bowed to the lady

"Good morning ma'am, I'm Cha-"

"Oh no need to introduce yourself, I already know who you are. Welcome to Grand Line High Ms Charlotte Rose, that's your name that I was assigned to say right?"

"Yes" Charlotte said. Assigned to say, is Charlotte Rose her fake name or something? This girl just gets more mysterious by the minute "So here is the map of the school and you should have your locker key and schedule in your hands already, right?"

"Yes ma'am, it's in my bag. Be right back!" She took off to her bag which she left on a chair. The reception lady got closer to me "Be sure to assist her to her locker and kindly give her a tour of the school. Okay?"

"Sure thing" No way smart-ass, like I wasn't planning on doing that already

"Okay, have a nice day Nami" She then left, at that time Charlotte came back

"Let's go then shall we?"

"Sure-"

"Hey Nami" One of my friends, Law, came to us out of complete nowhere

"Hey Law, sorry kinda busy here"

"Who's the cutie?"

Uh-oh, starting up again are we Law? "This is Charlotte Rose, she's new here and also a sophomore"

"I can tell by the neck collar"

Charlotte bowed to Law "Nice to meet you"

"Well nice seeing you Law" I lied. I grabbed Charlotte by the arm, I didn't want her to be with Law any longer, not after what I just said "I need to show her around, so if you'll excuse us-"

"I'll do it" He suggested

"No thanks, I've already been asked to do it, so bye!" I wanted him to just go away, but he kept on offering

"It's no trouble, besides as a senior it's my job, so you can run along to your friends and I'll take it from here"

"Hell no, I-"

"You sure? Not even if I give you 500,000 beli for it?"

My heart suddenly stopped, does he actually have that much money on him?! How can I pass up money- No, no, I can't forget to not leave Charlotte in his hands "N-No way, I'm calling your b-bluff..."

"Your choice, guess I'll give it to someone else then-"

"Nevermind, you can take her! Sorry Charlotte, you're on your own for this one. Bye!" I took off

 **Charlotte's POV**

Okay, what on earth was that all about...?

"Don't mind her, she's just obsessed with money no matter how much it is"

"I can see" I replied with a raised eyebrow "So, I'm going to go find my locker now"

"Oh right, follow me and I'll take you"

"Much appreciated, thank you"

 **xxx**

So after I reached my locker, he asked me what I had for my first lesson. I took it out and read it- oh god, please no! "R.E..."

"Well sound a little more pleased"

"Why the hell would I be pleased about this?" I asked him, slightly annoyed still with my lesson

"Because your first lesson is right next to your classroom"

"O-Oh, that does sound good now that you mention it" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment

"So Nami warned you about any specific people?"

"Yeah, a guy named Ace"

"Ah, yes, the sex toy lover"

"You don't like him?"

"Most of the time. He's my friend but every day I find it hard to remember why we're friends in the first place"

I giggled "Reminds me of me and-" I dropped my books "NIWA!" I shrieked

"Who?"

"One of my closest friends, we came in here together but then I lost her near the entrance as she disappeared. I hope she's okay..."

"No need to worry, I'm sure you'll see her in your class. You're both yellow neck collars aren't you?"

Point taken, again. This guy really knows how to give good advice and how to calm me down. Then I heard the sound of people cheering and complimenting, they were all talking about the same thing. There was a group of good looking seniors heading to their class, all huddled together. All I could hear was "Zoro, perfect as always", "Sanji-kun~ He's so amazing!", "Damn Hancock-sama, sexy as always!" "Luffy-kun, you're so cute~" But one really had me paying attention "Ace-kun~ So hot!"

So one of them was Ace, huh? It must of been the one that I was staring at the most, the who was up front, he had jet-black hair with small freckles on both his cheeks. He began walking in this direction, uh-oh what do I do?! Law stood in front of me, I think he was trying to hide me from Ace

"What're you doing Law?" Ace asked. He looked over Law's shoulders, he examined me from my hair all the way down to my shoes "So this is the cutie I overheard Nami talking about" He licked his lips. Crap, don't tell me he's thinking what I think he's thinking

* _Please don't be interested in me, please don't find me attractive, please don't do this to me, I don't want to be a sex toy to the likes of you!_ * I thought

"Back off Ace, she's only just got here don't ruin her morning like this" Law answered back defensively

"Relax, I'm not doing anything" Ace bent down and picked up the books that I had dropped when I realized I left Niwa, he handed them to me. I kind of held back for a while, but then took them from him, without looking at him otherwise I would've felt like I was leading him on "T-Thank you" I replied, almost in a whisper

I heard him chuckle "Looks like I've found my new toy that I can play with"

 _*Shit!*_ I felt like dropping my books again, but if it meant he would pick them up and give it back to me then hell no!

"N-No, please..." I murmured, luckily he didn't hear me I was too quiet

"Leave her alone nii-chan!" A boy said as he grasped the freckled man's arm

* _Nii-chan? That means older brother, this kid must be Luffy then_ * He then came to me and just looked at me

"Are you okay lady?" He asked me. I nodded "I'm sorry for my brother's actions, he always does this with new girls" He then shot a glare back at Ace, he was very serious, he didn't look or sound idiotic like Nami had described him

"All right, calm down little bro" Ace got closer to me, he whispered "You're mine now honey, we'll meet again later" With that, he left. Oh no, I'm his new toy, what's he gonna do to me?! I'm scared on my first day of school and it's not even the beginning of my first class yet! I grasp my body tight in an emotion I don't usually experience, fear

Law had his arm around me, I looked up at him "You okay?" He asked concernedly

"Fine, I guess..." Not really sure how to answer a question like that when you've just become a toy to someone you don't know

"It's okay, I'll protect you" He said as he wrapped his other arm around me and it turned into a hug. He was so warm, I felt secure in his arms * _Thank you Law-kun, at least I know someone is on my side_ _. Now, I better go to class so I can see Niwa, otherwise she'll go all 'Niwa wolf' mode on me_ *

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **See, this one is longer like I said it would be :D So if you could, not saying you have to but if you want to, leave a review and tell me what you thought? Thank you! See you next chapter**


	3. Protect Her

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I just own Charlotte Rose and her family**

 **Chapter 3- Protecting Her**

 **P.S-This story will now change from T to M, you'll see why on your way down ;D**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

After that nice warm hug, I went into class. I still couldn't stop thinking about Ace and what he said, I tried to avoid Nami's warning ad I failed. God dammit! The first person I saw when I walked into the room was the right person I needed to see! She gave me a small wave and I waved back, she didn't seem too upset that I was gone. Oh, I ought to remind her of Ace and to be careful of him before I forget. Since I was late and Niwa had already presented herself, it was my turn

"Hello my name is Charlotte Rose, I'm originally born from the UK but I grew up in Spain for 7 years, now I'm going to continue growing up here in Japan" Whew, that was easier than I thought. I looked the teacher to let her know I was finished introducing myself

"Are there any questions anyone would like to ask?"

One kid with black curly hair raised his hand "Yes Usopp?"

"Are you single?" Oh, courageous much? I like that ^-^

"Yep, I'm still trying to find the right person though" All the boys started whispering to each other, for god sake can I just sit down now please? I looked over at Niwa, who rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. Guess she's used to hearing guys trying to be with me since it happened at our last school

"Any other questions?" A dude with green hair and earring raised his hand "Zoro?"

"What cup size you rockin'?" I froze for a split second, wow this dude has got some serious guts

"Zoro! That question is very inappropriate!" Our teacher said

"Sorry, not telling~ Y'all out to find out yourselves if you're that curious" I winked at him. - ** _Sigh_** \- Boys, are there any normal and nice ones out there?

"Okay, question time is over. Charlotte, take your seat next to Niwa please" No need to tell me twice lady

"S'up?"

"Don't s'up me, where'd you go?" She asked fiercely

"I out to be asking you that, but it's quite a long story so I'll tell you later"

"Hmph, fine" She said as she pouted and looked away from me. Ah Niwa, you never change...

 **xxx**

Man that class was booooo-ring, but at least it finished quicker than I expected. Me and Niwa had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, so we went outside and just hung out against a wall in the corridors

"So this guy, Ace, why do I need to watch out?" Asked Niwa

"If he finds you attractive or interesting, he'll make you his sex toy"

"Ew, gross. Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Good thing you told me what his appearance is like otherwise I'd find it hard to identify him"

"Yeah cause it's very hard to spot a horny dude who wants to use you for his own entertainment" I said sarcastically

"Enough sarcasm" She stated "What's your next lesson Lottie?"

"Let me check" I took out my schedule, hopefully we're doing the same subject and are in the same class "I've got... ugh, dance"

"Aww, too bad, I've got art. Guess we're going to have to go separate ways again"

"Guess so"

Before she left, she turned back to me again "By the way do you have a spare hair band I could borrow? I've got P.E after art and I forgot to bring my hair bands in"

"Sure" I took a black hair band out and handed it to her, which she put onto her wrist for later "Thanks Lottie, you're the best" Then she took off "Meet you here later!"

"Bye!" With that I heard the bell, so I quickly took off to my net lesson. I rushed to my locker to grab my kit, but then I realized, I forgot to grab it from my bed before I left. GOD DAMMIT! I saw Nami nearby my locker area, I rushed over to her "Nami, listen I have a huge favour to ask"

"Okay, but it'll cost you"

"W-What?!" I began to panic, but then she started giggling

"Chill, I'll let you off this time since you're new. What is it that you need?"

"Well I don't have my dance kit because I left it home by mistake, so I was wondering if-"

"If I had spare clothes you could borrow?" I nodded my head with embarrassment "Here, your lucky I brought another one for my friend but she isn't in today so, this is all yours!" She handed me the clothes

"Thank you Nami, I'll owe you whatever it was you wanted in the first place"

"All right, I'll see ya later"

I rushed to the changing room, the changing rooms had two doors which were for the boys and girls. Men on the left and women on the right, as I was about to grab the handle on the door, I saw the door next to me open and someone stepped out, it was that green-haired guy who was asking me about my breasts, Zoro I think his name was?

"Yo Kidd, get your ass out here!" I seriously didn't have time for him or his little buddy that he called so I ignored him and tried walking inside, but as I opened the door the guy shut it so I couldn't walk in!

"The fuck do you want moss-head?" Zoro's buddy said, Kidd was it? I don't know, I'm more focused on the situation in front of me than the names of these pricks. Zoro eyed Kidd and bobbed his head my way to tell Kidd to look at me. When he did, he was amazed by me

"Wow, she's smoking" The bloody red haired guy said as he examined me from head to toe. Then they started caressing my cheeks, I felt disgusted. Then two hands that were from the same person grabbed each of theirs "Hands off, both of you" A guy said, I was relieved by the person whoever helped me, but then I wasn't as I looked up and saw who it was that stopped them

It was Ace!

"All right Portgas, she just looks very irresistible that it's impossible to not look at her" Stated the red haired man

Ace shot a glare at them "Enough, just go away now"

"Whatever" They left. Zoro turned his head back at me and licked half his lips, which sent a cold and quick shiver down my spine. I went inside the changing room, Ace followed me in there. I can't change clothes whilst he's there watching my every move! I looked back to him, I scrunched down my eyebrows which made me give him a serious and annoyed face

"W-What're you doing in here? This is the girls changing room, you're not suppose to be here!" I yelled to him

He completely ignore me as he stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear, then he closed the door again and locked it, we were now the only ones left in the room, it made me feel claustrophobic for the first time in my life. He began walked towards me, I backed up with every step he took but then my backing up came to an end as my back hit the wall behind me. My breathing tensed up slightly. There it is again, that emotion I rarely experience, he makes me so afraid that it makes me want to drop dead. When he was right up against my body, he leaned his body forward so his arms pushed onto the wall, his arms were on both my sides and I couldn't escape

"D-Don't..." I begged as I stared up at him, my voice trembling in fear, he was so tall, damn I wish I wasn't so small! I hate people who are 6 foot tall and amuse themselves when they stare down at me and enjoy the fun of me being 5'5

"Don't what?" He teased, he knew what I meant but had chose to deny it. His right arm moved and got closer to my face, I shut my eyes tightly, what's he gonna do? Grab my face? Hit me? Slap me- No, instead, caress me and very delicately too. He also moved his fingers up and they touched a few bits of my hair, he played with it by roaming them round his fingers. If my hair landed in my face, he would brush it out of my eyes so he could see me clearly, I _**hated** _ it so much!

"Wh-What do you want with me? What purpose am I to you, I haven't even done anything to you, I've only been here for less than 12 hours!" I said with confidence, but he chuckled away, as if I was just joking and pretending to sound courageous

"Little feisty one, aren't you? This will be a memorable experience" He smirked

"I'm not yours, I'm not a toy to any one!"

He scoffed and leaned into my ear, I could feel the warm air coming out of his nose as he exhaled it gave me goosebumps everyone on my arm "Listen closely honey, those who become my toys cannot refuse me because they become mine. You'll do as I say and do what I want and no one gets hurt. Except... you that is" He ended his little threat by kissing and nibbling my ear. He left the room, still undetected by no one, leaving me sitting on the ground, shaking and fearful for my surroundings. The moment that door shut, I felt the water building up inside me and my eyes begged for tears to be released. But like I've always done, I denied the tears. I decided to skip dance and just hid somewhere so no one would fine me until the start of lunch

 **Niwa's POV**

Okay, this is really freaking me out, Charlotte isn't here. Maybe I ought to go check on one of her lessons to see if she is there. On my way, I was the guy Charlotte warned me about. He was so hot! But I didn't let my fan-girl side take over me too much, this situation is serious and if he's done something to her so help me...!

"Oi, you!" I shouted out at him. He turned his head towards me

"Well that's very rude to say"

"Don't make jokes, where's Charlotte?" I demanded

"Charlotte? Is that the purple haired girl's name?"

"Yeah, what did you do to her?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" He said with an innocent smile

"Don't act like you don't know anything, and with a fake smile either, stay away from her!"

"And why is that?" He asked with folded arms

"Because she's too fragile and doesn't deserve to live a life like this"

He then chuckled, which infuriated me so much "Too little too late for that, my dear"

That's it! "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"She's mine now, and you better stay away or..." He gently grabbed my chin "You'll become my next victim-"

I slapped his hand and he let me go "Don't touch me"

After that, he took off. I have to find her right now! I looked all over the school, but it was only until I went into a dark corner of the school to hang out that I found her. Funny how I always find her in dark corners of buildings, but the only explanation for that is because she's depressed or stressed, maybe even scared

I had to wake her up because it was the end of the day and the teachers would've kicked us out if we were caught. She looked so tired, I felt the pressure she felt when she dealt with Ace for whatever he did to her. When she woke up, she said she was glad she found me but didn't want to come back to school

"I heard about what happened, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Lottie"

"It's not your fault, you can't always be there for me but I do know when I need you the most you'll at least try"

"Of course! That's what our friendship is about, you've been like an older sister to me for years and I love you"

"Me too" We embraced into a tight hug, afterwards we left and she seemed to had forgotten everything that happened at lunch. But that doesn't mean it'll never come back into her mind again. I'll make sure he never does that again, even if it means I'll end up getting hurt!

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Oooh, saucy Ace! Hope everyone is enjoying this, leave a review if you want to share your opinion to me or if you want to give me an idea for the story. I'll credit you at the end~ ;D Well, that's all. Ta-Ta mina!**


	4. Standing Up

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I just own Charlotte Rose and her family.**

 **Chapter 4- Standing Up**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

After that nightmare of a day, I returned to my home where my mother and sister where waiting for me. I got out of Niwa's car and my mum was waiting for me at the door "Hi dear" She said along with a kiss to my head "How was your first day of school?"

"Fine, nothing exciting really"

"Did you make any new friends?"

I nodded, remembering about Nami "Uh-huh, I met this girl called Nami and she helped me the moment I walked through the door. She might be a year younger than me but she's very nice! I also met a guy, Law, he's a nice person too" I didn't mention about Ace and what happened today, I don't want her to have to move us again just cause of him

"Well come on inside, I've made us lunch and I bet you'll love to hear this"

My favourite different meals began to pop into my head "Ooooh, does this meal involve strawberries!?"

She giggled "How could it not"

Yes, juicy little red strawberries here I come! We both headed inside, I got into the kitchen and saw my sister munching down onto her grub "Yo" I said to her

She raised her hand up since her mouth was full of food and we we're brought up not to speak with our mouths full. When she swallowed the stuff in her mouth, she asked me how my first day was

"Like I said to mum, it was fine"

After I finished my meal, I rushed upstairs to call Niwa and have a chat like we always do, but our conversations don't always have us talking about... him

" _So what're you going to do about Ace?_ "

"What can I do is more the question, I can't just walk up to him and say 'I don't want to be your sex toy any more' cause that'll just amuse him more for me"

" _Hmm how about asking one of his friends about him, maybe they can help_ "

I sat up on my bed with my legs crossed "And what good will that do, on the count of two of them touched me this afternoon-" Then it hit me, Law! He said he was Ace's friend, well sort of, maybe he'll know what to do! "Okay, I've just thought of something! I'll take your advice then, thanks Niwa!"

" _No problem. Listen I gotta go, talk to you later_ "

"OK, see ya!" We hung up the phone. Okay, I got everything planned out now I just need to find Law first thing tomorrow and my problems will be solved. Awesome! Now if I can just calm down so I don't start cheering and squealing out loud so everyone can hear

 **xxxx**

"Come on Niwa, hurry your ass up!" I said as I began to head towards the school entrance, with Niwa still parking her car

"Hold your horses I'm still parking, do you know how hard it is?!" She yelled from far behind me. When she was finished, she came rushing over to me "So impatient Lottie"

"Whatever, let's just get inside so I can talk to Law"

She then turned to me, I could sense a little bit of 'fangirl' starting to brew up inside her "Is he good looking?"

I rolled my eyes, typical Niwa "I'd say so"

"Then why are we still standing here? Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the building, where to my surprise who is it that is standing inside near the front door?

"Law!" I waved. He looked over at me and smiled

"Charlotte-ya" He said waving back. We arrived near him, my eyes slightly saw Niwa and I could tell, without looking, she was about to explode with 'Oh my god he's so fucking HOT!' "And who is this elegant young lady you have with you?"

"This is Niwa Amaterasu, my closest friend" I said for her since she was still too stunned for words. I nudged her so she could speak for herself

"H-Hello" She said, bowing like the Japanese do when we introduce ourselves. All thought she looked and acted normal, I can tell she was still very hyper

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, that's why we came to you. We were wondering-"

"* **Cough** * You were wondering * **Cough** *" Niwa said between fake coughs, I glared at her but then returned back to Law "If you could help with a problem involving Ace"

His head tilted, he didn't seem pleased any more "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" His voice sounding a little bit angry

"N-No no, I'm just... curious is all, since he seems like the type to be very confident and unstoppable"

Law smiled and coughed out a chuckle "You might think that but believe me, not everyone is powerful. Even people like Ace have some weakness"

"Oh really? Do you know what his weakness is?" I asked cunningly, hoping to embarrass the life out of that harasser!

"No" I frowned "But that doesn't mean you are not able to stand up to him"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" Niwa began "Show him who's boss, like we used to do back in the good old days"

I turned to Niwa, how can she forget so easily about our past "And that is the reason why we moved, dumbass"

"Oh, right, point taken..." She said in shame

Back to Law "So what do I do?"

"During break or lunch, he always goes to the place where no one ever goes which is the roof top, he's either thinking about stuff or ditching class which is mainly why he goes there"

"You think that'll work?" Law nodded "You know what? I will stand up for myself, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have rights! He'll be so sorry he made me his toy" I began to sound threatening

"Okay Charlotte, calm down" Niwa said with jazz hands "Don't let it go over your head"

 **xxxx**

The bell rang for the end of the first two lessons, me and Niwa parted ways and I headed upstairs. I looked through the door, seeing Ace standing near the banister with his arms leaning onto the poles. Okay, here goes

"Ace"

He turned his head, looking at me. My confident suddenly went from high to way low, our eyes locked onto each other, he seemed to have the feelings of both shocked yet amusement. A cold shiver ran down my spine, I gulped in fear. C'mon Rosette, you can do it, woman up!

"Ace, I need to-"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Y-Yeah, why?" Weird question to just ask right at the moment whilst I'm trying to tell you something important

"What are you, some kind of alien?"

I gave him a disgusted look. He did NOT just say that to me "E-...Excuse me?!"

"Seriously, I've never heard of anyone having purple hair as their natural hair colour" He said "And I thought no one could beat Bonnie or Perona's hair colour..." He murmured that last part, but I think that's what he said

"Whatever. Look, I need to talk to you-"

He folded his arms, along with a sigh "Hey, Lottie, does this involve you being mine?"

I frowned with annoyance "First of all, don't call me Lottie only people I respect can call me that. Second of all, I don't belong to anyone not even to the likes of you!"

He rolled his eyes "Enough, you're mine and that is final"

The anger inside me had been built up long enough, it needed to be released "NO. I. DON'T!" No need to run up to him since he's standing right in front of me, which means I can punch him easier, which is just what I did

After that I ran off, I didn't hear him chase me so I think he understood what I meant. However when I went to reach the doorknob and open the door, it was slammed shut again. I turned back around, my back against the door, Ace was once again right in front of me but closer. He was panting hard, not because he ran a few feet to me but because he was pissed off with me. Again, I felt fear coming back to me, he had an angry look on his face but then it quickly turned into an evil smirk. I could feel my body trembling

"You've got quite the punch for a girl, I must admit that was a bit of a surprise, but also a slight turn on for me. I think I'll keep you"

"D-Damn you... get off me!" I tried to struggle to my freedom, but he obviously was a lot stronger than me so to him it seemed like I wasn't even trying

His chuckle was evil, his hands moved to my wrists so he could pin my hands up above my head with just his one hand. Whilst his one hand did that, the other moved to my back and glided down, I know what he's after! To reach under my skirt and pull down my tights! I bit my lip in fear

"I felt like waiting until tomorrow, but it seems like I cannot contain myself any more" He licked his lips which were once again smirking

He rested his head onto my neck and his lips connected onto it, I felt his tongue as well licking me, it was so gross! In fact I let out a moan but it was of distaste. His hand lurked down further and went up my skirt up to my bottom, where he reached my tights and began pulling them down

"W-What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He pulled them down to my thighs and his hand reached into the front of my panties, where I let out a silent squeal, I could feel my heart beating like a drum and my face boiling up like lava in a volcano "You're so cute"

I felt his hand go further down inside me, where his hand finally reached my cleat. I panted and breathed hard "S-Stop!" I begged, but he just ignored

Then one of his fingers entered me when I wasn't paying attention, it sent a cold shock into my body as I felt his finger just staying still in me

"Ever played with yourself?" He asked

"N-" I couldn't answer properly but I think he knew what I was going to say anyway

"No? That's so adorable" His finger started thrusting into me, I could feel something weird throbbing in my private part. This guy's an absolute prick!

"P-Please... Just-"

"Just what? Faster? Deeper? More?" All three were the wrong answered to my pleads, he did what he said he would do. My legs finally numbed out, I couldn't feel them any more, I also had no control over my moans, they were getting out of hand and increasing louder

"S-Stop, Ace, I-I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead then" He said cold-heartedly, as if to say he didn't care any way. His finger went at its top speed, he nibbled onto my left ear. My eyes were hurting from being shut all this time

"A-Ace... enough, ple-" Before I could finish, some sort of wet liquid ran out of me and I leaned back onto the wall, whilst he pulled out his finger and stepped back admiring what he did to me

"Now do you understand what I mean?" He said, but that wasn't all. He knelt down to where I was sitting and leaned into my ear "You're mine whether you like it or not, you cannot escape from me... Lottie" With that being said, he walked off leaving me up on the roof half naked and shaky. I pulled up my tights and held my body close, feeling insecure about moving ever again

* _What a great idea, "stand up for myself they say", "You'll be fine" they say, just end me now, I've had enough of this! I just want to be normal, but no matter what I do I always end up being the victim of everything_ * I leaned my head forwards onto my knees and just sat in that position all day, until the end of school

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Ooookay, that went from brave to scared real quick... But I hoped you enjoyed either way! Let me know in the reviews what you thought so far of these 4 chapters. Ta-Ta!**


	5. Being Too Persistent

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, I just own Charlotte Rose and her family.**

 **Chapter 5- Being Too Persistent**

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

Leaving the school was the easy part, but returning home was a challenge because whenever something has happened my mother can sense it straight away. I walked inside, feeling slightly discouraged but I tried playing it cool "I'm home!"

"Hello dear" My mother called from the kitchen. When she came out from the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was my injured hand, I actually had forgotten about that... "What happened to your hand?" She panicked whilst yanking my wrist and looking at my hand

"O-Oh, that, I accidentally hit my hand really hard onto the desk when I was walking past it to leave class. No big deal, really!" I put on a fake smile, I'm such a bad child!

She stared at me, looking a little disbelieved in me which was something that didn't surprise me. But then "Okay then, try to be careful the next time" She walked back into the kitchen

I sighed to myself, thinking about what might be awaiting for me tomorrow, figuring it wouldn't be twice as bad would have just been a waste of time because I knew it was going to be hell!

 **xxx**

The alarm went off. Goddamit I heard you I heard you, I spoke to the alarm. Strange, I have this weird feeling that it's late- 7:30?! Fuck, I need to get my ass up NOW! I haven't even gotten dressed yet or had breakfast, maybe I'll just skip food this morning and just focus on getting ready. Wait a sec, how come I wasn't woken up or anything!

You know what? I don't care, I just need to get out of here or I'm screwed. I knew Niwa wasn't outside my house, I mean why would she still be there at this time? I've got some explaining to do when she sees me first thing...

 **Ace's POV (Ace woke up on time, unlike my character who's a lazy little bitch xD)**

My alarm went off, disturbing my sleep. Actually it didn't really bother me that much since I was struggling to sleep last night anyway, I can't imagine what I've done to that girl, honestly I didn't think I had that in me. To touch her like that is something I've never done before. I know all the girls love me, but I've never really...-

Never mind, it doesn't matter. But, her facial features are so cute and her skin was so soft I just could resist! Maybe scaring her wasn't the best option, I should probably apologize to her for that, then again what good would that do since the chances of her forgiving me are low standards. Doesn't matter, she still belongs to me

I headed downstairs to have my breakfast and saw my kid brother already up "Up already are we?" I asked

"Yeah, couldn't sleep last night, had some serious work to do" He then looked at me funny "By the way, that new girl, um..."

"Who, Charlotte?"

"Yeah her! You seem to be very interested in her"

I gave him a 'yeah, so what?' look and a tilted head "Yeah, she is my new toy. Try to keep up lil' bro"

"I know that!" He stated "I mean you seem more interested in this one than any of the other ones you had"

Woah, for the first time, he actually said something which made me think. This new girl did seems to keep me entertained longer than all the other girls I used to keep as toys, and I have been thinking about her every chance I get. I guess he does make a good point... But that doesn't mean I feel pity for her, she's still mine!

"Well you're right about that, but if you're asking me to give her up that's a definite no. Not when I have her wrapped around my finger" With that, I left into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast

 **xxx**

 **Charlotte's POV**

Damn it damn it DAMN IT, I'M GONNA BE LATE! How I could've slept through that annoying alarm clock, I will never know. Then again everyone does say I'm a deep sleeper, so that's probably it... The minute I arrived to school and sat down at my desk, I lay my head on the table. But as I tried to take a quick nap, I felt the aroma of someone glaring down at me evilly. I didn't need to look up to see who it was, here we go...

"And where were YOU this morning, missy?!"

"Ugh, sorry Niwa I slept through my alarm by accident"

"Oh, is that all?" She said unexpectedly said, well that shocked me

"Y-Yeah... You're not pissed?"

"No, not really. If you were up and was just ignoring the honks of my car, then that's another story"

Phew, at least she's not mad at me so that's okay. However, I realized that as good as it was that I was in school there was something else that I had to keep my eye out for. Ace

"Oh my godness, what is that on your hand Lottie?" Niwa said as she grabbed my hand and pulled it up to her face to investigate

"O-Oh that, I hit my hand really hard on the desk as I walked past it yesterday" I said again, the same lie that I told my mother

"Hmm, are you sure? I did that one time and it didn't look like this?" Crap, she's onto me!

"W-Well, it wasn't that hard but it did hurt"

"Does is hurt now?"

"No, not any more" Thank god she stopped asking...

She placed a hand on my shoulder "Well be careful next time, hopefully you didn't scare your family when they saw it"

"Oh no, what happened to your hand miss?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turn my head to see a blonde haired guy with a curly eyebrow, I remember he was with Ace yesterday when I first encountered him so he must be one of his friends

"O-Oh, nothing serious I just hit it on the desk"

He then took my injured hand and proceeded to kiss it "Here, let me kiss it better" For a moment, it felt like my heart was grasped tightly

"Back off, shitty cook I'll take care of her" The green haired guy from yesterday said as he pushed Sanji away

"Now now moss-head, I know you're jealous of my good looks and my charm for the ladies, but that doesn't mean that you have reveal it in front of these beautiful ladies. That's very unattractive"

"Shut up! Who the hell would be jealous of you or your curly eyebrows? You sorry excuse for a blonde chef"

"What was that, you moss-headed bastard?!"

The class group started rounding themselves around us to watch the fight. This is another reason why I moved... Before either of them could punch each other, someone pushed and shoved through the crowd to make their way to us. I was then pulled up forcefully into the arms of someone very muscular-... oh FUCK!

"Both of you can keep your distances, I don't want either of you laying a finger on her"

"Oi, Ace!" Niwa said "Get your perverted hands off her!"

"And you are?" He said

"Ugh, you met me the other day!"

"..., don't remember"

"What?!"

"Let's go" He then dragged me away from Niwa and the class

"H-Hey, let go of me!" I commanded, but why bother I knew that wouldn't work

"Ace, don't be stingy, she shouldn't be kept for just one person-"

A boy in the class nearly dropped dead from the look that Ace gave to him "Shut up. This girl belongs to me, so keep your hands off!"

"I-I don't belong to you-" He pushed a finger onto my lips as I was about to state myself

"I don't think arguing about this here is a good idea" Then the bell went off and I thought I was going to return back to my class. Well, that was wrong since Ace just kept dragging me in the opposite direction

"W-We're going the wrong way"

"Way to point out the obvious, smart-ass"

Okay, I'm just gonna keep quite from now on cause I feel like whatever I say I will probably just get thrown an insult, so I kept my mouth shut. He dragged me all the way to the parking lot of the school, what I saw there was the beauty of all cars! He walked towards it... which meant that it was his? Wow, he is certainly rich. But no as much as... never mind

"C'mon, get in" He demanded

"H-Huh?"

"We don't have all day" He got inside

"Do you want to get excluded? Fine, ditch class but I'm not risking my education because of your idiotic actions" As I turned to walk back to my class, I had my injured hand grabbed and my body turned around to face him again. He clenched it hard "O-Ow" I whined quietly

"Stop disregarding me and...!" Here we go, making me feel agonized again. Then, he unexpectedly let go of my hand and placed his hands on my shoulders "Sorry, just, please can you do what I ask?" Wait, was he being... polite? I kind of nodded in agreement so I wouldn't upset him more

"Now, can you go inside the car?" Question or demand, I went inside it either way. The drive was so awkward! Neither of us said anything and we didn't look at each other. As I opened my mouth to ask him where we were going, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it

"Yo"

" _Ace! Niwa told me everything, let me speak to Charlotte_ "

"Sorry dude, no can do, and don't you know it's dangerous to call whilst driving?"

" _Shut up stupid prick, hand the phone over to Charlotte or-_ " He then hung up his phone on whoever it was on the other end of the line

 **Ace's POV**

After my phone call with Law, I focused back onto the road. Shortly afterwards, we reached my house and I parked in front of the main entrance. As Charlotte got out of the car and shut the door, she leaned nervously against it. I held out my hand to her "C'mon, please don't be afraid" I tried my best to be reassuring and to not scare her so much, it must've worked since she took my hand and we went inside "We're going to go upstairs okay?"

"O-Okay"

She quietly and obediently followed me to my room. I let go of her hand and made my way to my bed, where I sat down on it. As I did a short sigh, I placed my hand on my forehead and brushed my bangs back, which then flipped back on my face "I'm sorry" I finally admitted

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry about what I did yesterday, I didn't think that I had that in me and didn't mean to take it out on you like that"

She blinked at me confused and innocently "Y-...You mean it? This isn't just a joke?"

"'Course not, I'm serious. Why'd you think I dragged you all the way here for?"

She tilted her head, but didn't say anything in response

"Hey, can I ask you something personal?"

"U-Um, ok, what is it?" She seemed a little bit shaken with that question, but that's understandable

"Well, two questions actually. Firstly, have you dated any one before?"

She took a while to answer, but she finally did in the end "S-Sort of"

"Sort of?"

"I-It's hard to explain"

Well, not really. All there is to say is that you went out with a guy several times, how hard is that to admit? "Okay then, next question. Are you a virgin?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" She said in disgust

"I take it that's a yes then?"

"..." She mumbled something, but I didn't understand

"It's rude to mumble, you know?"

"I-I said... partly" Okay, this girl just keeps getting weirder by the minute. How are you partly a virgin?

"How many times?" Wait, why am I trying to dig into this? What the hell is wrong with me? Aside from the 'keeping girls as my toys' thing, I'm normal! ( **A/N: *Cough* Yeah Right *Cough*** )

This time, she didn't reply so I just started guessing "4?" She shook her head

"3?" Another shake

"Twice then?" She looked away in what seemed like shame

"Wait, don't tell me- No way! You've only done it once?!" She nodded

"Wow, he must be special then"

"THE HELL HE IS, THAT SICK BASTARD MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" She shouted. Well, that got her out of her shell

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Oooh, we've got someone new joining into the story! Who do you think her lover is/was? Try taking some guessing if you want in the reviews, I'd love to see who actually gets it (probably not, hahaaahahhahaha! ...JK xD) Ta-Ta!**


End file.
